Egyptian General Organization for Cinema and Television (Egypt)
Background: Egyptian General Organization for Cinema and Television was an Egyptian film production company. According to the beginning of Dawn of Islam, the company was formely named "General Egyptian Cinema Organization". 1st Logo (1968) Logo: We see a black screen. Then, the Arabic text appears by zooming in. FX/SFX: The text appearing and zooming in... Cheesy Factor: ...but how is this even a logo?! Music/Sounds: An Arabic-sounding bombastic fanfare. Availability: Seen only on Alssirk. Scare Factor: Low, the text zooming and fanfare may get to some. 2nd Logo (March 16, 1970) Logo: On a grey background, we see a sun with two statues of Abu Simbel. Then, the name of the company in Arabic wipes in. "Presents" in Arabic wipes in from up to down. FX/SFX: It's a 2D logo. Cheesy Factor: The animation is choppy. Music/Sounds: A dramatic fanfare, ending with a crash cymbal. Availability: Seen only on Ghroob Wa Shrooq. Scare Factor: Medium, due to the fanfare and choppy animation. 3rd Logo (November 29, 1970) Logo: On a white background with flowers, the name of the company and "Presents" in Arabic and in purple fade in. FX/SFX: The fading. Cheesy Factor: Like the 1st logo, how is this even a logo?! Music/Sounds: None, but if you hear closely, you can hear crackling. Availability: Seen only on Nar Elshouq. Scare Factor: None. 4th Logo (1970) Logo: On a stone background, the outlined torch drawing zooms out while the 16-pointed star semicircle spins around. After the outlined torch drawing stops zooming out and the 16-pointed star semicircle stops spinning around, the 4 Arabic texts fade in line-by-line. The word "المصرية" zooms in and stops. "Presents" in Arabic fades in. The logo then fades out as the Arabic text fades out. FX/SFX: All in 2D animation. Music/Sounds: A bombastic Egyptian-like fanfare with drumbeats, ending with a crash cymbal. Availability: Only seen on [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4XRGCr7xyHo El Wady El Asfar]. Scare Factor: Medium. 5th Logo (September 13, 1971) Logo: Just an Arabic text on a blue background. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen only on Ibnti Al A'ziza. Scare Factor: None. 6th Logo (1971) Nickname: "Background Recycling" Logo: On a background like that of the 4th logo, the name of the company in Arabic fades in and zooms in. "Presents" in Arabic (not the same as the 4th logo) fades in afterwards. FX/SFX: The text fading and zooming. Cheesy Factor: It uses the same background as the 4th logo. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen only on Musiqaa Wajasusiat Wahabb. Scare Factor: Low. 7th Logo (March 15, 1971) Logo: On a blue background with paints, we see the name of the company and "Presents" in Arabic. FX/SFX: None, unless you count the scratches. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen only on Al Ikhtyar. Scare Factor: None. 8th Logo (August 28, 1972) Nicknames: "Abdel Halim Nasr's Brother", "The Arabic Text With The French Text" Logo: On a purple curtain background, we see the Arabic text, which is pink. Under it we see the French translation which says: "L'Organisme Général pour le Cinéma présente:". FX/SFX: None. Cheesy Factor: The video quality is bad. Music/Sounds: The opening theme of the movie. Availability: Seen only on Al Chima. Scare Factor: Minimal to low. Category:Egypt Category:1960s Category:1970s